


Ruminating

by w_x_2



Series: Bendy [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Autofellatio, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 06:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: “You have been staring at me for the past day ruminating with what I can only conclude are images running through your mind. Images which,” Sherlock enunciates the last word. “I thought we agreed you were going to forget about.”“Turns out it’s hard to forget,” John replies.





	Ruminating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 7th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

“I never expected you would react quite like this,” Sherlock mutters.

 

John immediately looks back down to the newspaper in his hands which he's been _trying_ to read ever since he sat down with his morning tea which was well over half an hour ago. Instead he's been distracted with trying to imagine what Sherlock looks like sucking himself off. And not just now but since that afternoon when he'd been so close to catching Sherlock in the moment of giving himself pleasure. It's been something which has occupied a grand majority of his brain function at every waking moment and has in fact made the past couple of days very difficult. Very _hard._

 

John's been wanking twice a day just to keep a modicum of composure, to keep himself from inappropriately getting hard.

 

“I don’t know what you mean,” John replies, voice as composed and innocent as possible, wanting to take a sip of his tea as a distraction but knowing it will no longer be warm.

 

“You have been staring at me for the past day ruminating with what I can only conclude are images running through your mind. Images which,” Sherlock enunciates the last word. “I thought we agreed you were going to forget about.”

 

“Turns out it’s hard to forget,” John replies as he blows his cheeks, determined to remain looking at the newspaper and make sense of the words in it.

 

“Is it that hard to think of me as a being with sexual needs?” Sherlock scoffs.

 

“Uh–” John stutters, taken by surprise, but eyes still glued to the newspaper. “While that’s true, I-uh, it’s actually the position that’s been on my mind.”

 

If Sherlock pushes John for a reason he's got it ready, he'll say that he can't shake the thought because every time that he tries to imagine the position there are just too many limbs in the way and it all looks so awkward, so impossible.

 

But Sherlock doesn't ask so John nips nervously at the inside of his mouth before continuing. “Walk me through it,” he suggests as bait.

 

When Sherlock doesn't say anything nor move for a while John slowly drags his eyes up to find out what is happening. Sherlock is looking at him and John can read it as the consulting detective trying to determine how serious he is.

 

John remains quiet, letting Sherlock observe as much as he wants.

 

“There are not many men that can do it,” Sherlock informs.

 

And nope, there really aren't, in fact John has only met one before all this. But now, _God_ , Sherlock can do it, he can contort himself enough that his mouth touches his cock and the image in John's mind of Sherlock's lips wrapped around himself... it's hot. Extremely hot. And John needs to see it.

 

His wank bank deserves it.

 

John tunes back in just in time to hear Sherlock say, “..pends on your flexibility and your size.”

 

He nods in agreement and Sherlock looks at him suspiciously.

 

“I tried it,” John discloses.

 

Sherlock looks at him with eyes that say 'go on' all on their own.

 

“My first attempt was terrible!” John answers quite dramatically but truthfully.

 

“I help you and you'll stop looking at me like that?” Sherlock squints.

 

“I won't have to think about how you do it because you will have shown me how to do it,” his sentence is very carefully worded, but once again, all true. There'd be no point in attempting to lie, Sherlock would see right through his lies.

 

“You want do it yourself,” Sherlock reasons. “We need to find out if it's worth trying first,” Sherlock declares.

 

“Of course,” John nods slowly.

 

“Size increases the chances of success, so, are you a shower or a grower?” Sherlock asks as he blatantly sweeps his gaze down and stares at the area of John's crotch which is thankfully covered by the newspaper.

 

“I'm big enough at rest,” John answers instead.

 

Sherlock rolls his eyes but doesn't contest it. And John knows that Sherlock will have taken all of John's measurements as part of his observation skills and that they will be neatly written somewhere in his mind palace.

 

“And your flexibility...” Sherlock drags off, waiting for just as smart an answer.

 

“I like to think I'm quite flexible,” John comments as he shrugs a shoulder.

 

“Being able to keep up with me as we run around London chasing after criminals doesn't equal to flexibility,” Sherlock retorts.

 

John sighs but doesn't say anything.

 

“Stand up,” Sherlock orders.

 

John closes the newspaper, folds it, stands up with another sigh, places the newspaper on the chair he's now vacated and arches an eyebrow in a 'happy?' expression.

 

“Touch the ground with your hands without bending your knees.”

 

“And that's gonna prove my flexibility?” John asks with doubt.

 

“It's a start,” Sherlock answers.

 

“Right,” John nods. He joins his feet together, rolls his shoulders and then bends his back a bit backwards. It's with great ease that he begins to bend forward and he has to remind himself to take it easy.

 

He stretches his arms downwards and keeps bending until his hands are by his shins and further to touch his toes, he then thinks better of continuing and does a little pulse with his upper body, pulling the tiniest bit up to gain momentum as he goes down again. With the help of the momentum he touches the ground with his fingertips and then stops. _Will that be enough?_ He thinks to himself.

 

He exhales through his mouth with a big woosh and stretches to get most of his fingers touching the carpet down to their second knuckles.

 

And then he waits, allows Sherlock to observe and come to a conclusion.

 

“Not bad,” Sherlock remarks.

 

“Thanks,” John replies with a grin after he stands up, reminding himself to do it slower when he begins to do it at his normal pace which is too fast.

 

“Hmm,” Sherlock sounds and John has a moment where he silently berates himself.

 

To distract Sherlock he asks, “Good enough?”

 

“Not for all of the possible positions.”

 

“I only need to know one,” John smirks. “But I'm hoping you'll show me all of them and maybe I can work my way up to each of the positions.”


End file.
